


Covet [Illustrated Fic]

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Podfic Welcome, Theft, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Draco only wants to keep Harry close...Written for Januarry Drarry Discord Writers Room Drabble / Drawble ChallengePrompt: BorrowedDrabble WC: 117Drawble Theme: Art Deco
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025946
Comments: 26
Kudos: 32





	Covet [Illustrated Fic]

**Author's Note:**

> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

Draco slid his hand into his pocket, pulling out the small item. He did not look at it, just felt the weight of it against his palm as he tried to ignore the flushing heat coursing through his body as the cool metal brushed against his skin.

It wasn’t stealing, surely. He was only borrowing it. Potter wouldn’t even know it was gone. 

“Ron, have you seen my Captain’s badge?” said Harry, ravaging through his bag. “McGonagall is going to kill me!”

Draco stilled, slowly slipping his hand into his pocket. He couldn’t give it back now. Best Potter believes it is lost, move on from it. An insignificant thing, really.

But to Draco, it was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
